Many Bluetooth devices, such as mice, keyboards, etc., are characterized by short, high-throughput bursts of data and long, idle periods of no data transmission. The Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology consumes little power but has low throughput. The classic Bluetooth technology, which uses either the Basic Rate (BR) or Enhanced Data Rate (EDR) modes, can have high throughput by consuming a significant amount of power.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for communicating with a higher throughput and lower power consumption.